The Shipper's Debate 2002
by Chance Brown
Summary: What does the term Shipper mean? It stems from the word Relationshipper, or your pairing of choice. Now, let's see how the various shippers support their shippers and their beliefs!


A/N Here it is peoples, the fic that answers one of the worlds plaguing questions, why?. . . . . do people choose a certain shipper. Here it is, I only wish I could have been more help to those who decide on a less popular or homosexual shipper, but finding a person to represent all of those would be murder on my mind. I hope this helps everybody who is choosing a shipper, or changing their old one This is help to everybody and please read, review, and recommend I would also like to give a warm round of applause to Hermione Weasley, Aaren, Hermione Potter, Goggle Boy, Ginny Potter, and Dark Nation

Goggle Boy awaits the arrival of his guests, they have a board meeting for the I.S.A., (International Shipper's Association) The guests file in, Fleur Potter, Hermione Weasley, Cho Potter, Ginny Potter, Hermione Potter, and Ginny Malfoy. (Not their real names, but their Shipper names.) Friendly banter ensues, and Goggle Boy goes to the head of the room,

"Knock, Knock." He banged a mallet on the shelf in front of him.

"Okay, thank you all for coming, and welcome to the first meeting of the I.S.A. We are an organization devoted to spreading the word, and enlightening people on Harry Potter fanfiction 'shipper's. Each of you have been chosen to represent your catergory in the enlightenment of fellow author's." The room sat in complete silence, a pen wouldn't even dare to drop. Finally Hermione Weasley broke the silence,

"Yeah that's great and all Mr. . . Mr.?"

"Boy." She hesitated and obviously decided not to ask the most apparent question,

"Yeah, Mr. boy, what exactly are we doing?" Goggle Boy left the post and paced the aisle,

"In three days you will all have a international debate on why you think your shipper is true, or why you think it would work even if it won't come true. I am here to get you prepped, I will turn you into lean mean debating machines, and then, only then will you 'woo' people with your knowledge and prepared information."

Three days later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. 

Thank you people, and now first up the debate on which shipper's stand to be true.

"What's your favorite shipper?" somebody yelled from the audience, 

"I myself have chosen the Fleur Potter shipper, but I will also be participating in the debate.

"Everybody at their panels?" They all nodded,

"Commence debate!" Hermione Potter started,

"I am all for Harry and Hermione because that's like a perfect match, they've been friends all their wizarding lives."

"What about Ron?" piped up Hermione Weasley, "He likes Hermione and she likes him."

"Says who?"

"In the fourth she says, and I quote," starts reading from a piece of paper, "Well you know what the solution is don't you, next time there's a ball ask me before somebody else and not as a last resort!"" H.W. looks up with a smirk, which is soon turned into a frown at H.P.'s smile

"Oh nice, but she is just telling him to ask her instead pretending to be mad about Krum being from Durmstrang."

"Well I guess it's just how you look at it, but then again it doesn't matter because Harry is going to end up with Ginny." The two bickering board members turned to Ginny Potter, G.P. continued,

"Oh c'mon poor little Ginny has the biggest crush on Harry. Why would an author add that if it wouldn't be acted upon, sooner or later."

"Or maybe it was character depth, to show how famous Harry is." retorted H.P.

"Yeah, but inside of interviews J.K. Rowling has been known to hint that they would get together in later books, and she has said, flat out that Harry and Hermione are plutonic." said Goggle Boy

"Yeah, but those interviews are outdated, she may have changed her mind, I mean she said herself that Hermione was modeled after her, and maybe she feels that this time she should get the hero." replied H.P.

"Yeah but Harry and Hermione would be too cliche." said Ginny Malfoy, H.P. quickly cut that down though,

"Too cliche? Let's start on Harry and Ginny, if they get together, and then Hermione and Ron it's a perfect little Weasley family package, and don't get me wrong I'm for happy endings but that would be too unrealistic."

Cho Potter couldn't help but return,

"Yes, too unrealistic. We are talking about the same Harry Potter right? The one when an eleven year old finds out he is really a wizard and he survived a killing curse by a wizard, whom no one could stop for fifty years, not one person! Then this little boy defeats this powerful wizard four times all while living inbetween magical and normal worlds, both oblivious to the other."

"I meant realistic for a book." sneered H.P.

"We all know the pros and cons of Harry and Hermione, so how about we pick on somebody else." said G.P. That opened her up for attack,

"Well what about you? You are rooting for a little pathetic girl that has a crush on somebody because they're famous and she didn't even know him." shot H.W.

"Well your shipper is the only one that works with my shipper!"

"Not, Harry could have his choice of girls, ones his age too."

"Like a year really matters, plus their the perfect couple, especially their resemblance to Lily and James."

"Too true." said G.B. He had really tried to stay out of the debate so far.

"You have the least plausible one yet!" started C.P. "I mean why would Harry and . . and some veela bimbo get together."

"Oh no." said G.P.

"What?" asked C.P.

"You shouldn't insult Fleur around him."she replied, G.B. was ready to talk though

"Actually Harry thought Fleur was sexy right?"

"Right, bu-"H.P.

"And Fleur was pretty keen on Harry after the second task, she even went out of her way to talk to him before she left right?"

"Well yeah but I-"G.M.

"And she said she wanted to get a job to become a better english speaker, and there doesn't seem to be any openings in the wizarding world except the ministry right?"

"Yeah so how would they meet."asked H.P.

"Fleur doesn't speak english very well, so a ministry job would jepordize the ministry, so they can't give her a job, but she is suitable for a teaching job."

"Okay," said H.W." but the chances of that are very slim."

"Not actually." said Ginny Malfoy, "but you still haven't explained her _*pardon my french*_ bitchy attitude, no pun intended."

"I have a solution, but some of you really dont want to hear it."

"Or maybe you just don't have one." sneered C.P.

"Okay," stated G.B. "Everytime Fleur was all _female dog-like_."he added gently, "It was the end of the month, and you know what that means if it is everytime at the end of the month she gets all moody."

"You can't possibly say that, the ball was the twenty-fif. . . . but what about the. . . . or the . . " said G.P.

"He's completely right."said H.W.

"Every time she acted a bitch it was at the end of the month." said H.P. The rest of the group stood in complete awe, G.B. was proven right!

"So I guess nobody can say your shipper can't happen." finished G.P.

"But it still is very implausible, mine on the other hand will work, every element is there, all in perfect timing." said C.P.

"Yeah right." stated G.P.

"No, Harry likes Cho, and she was really sorry to have to say no to him at the Yule Ball." said C.P.

"Yeah but Harry doesn't even know her, he just thought she was hot!" said H.P. a murmur of agreement was instated.

"I bet you in the fifth book they go out, and either she is all conceited and dumb, you know dizty." started G.P.

"Or she tries to change him into Cedric." finished G.B.

"Right." said G.P. The crowd cheered, and many people stood u p and applauded.

"Well then I think we should move on to Ron and Hermione shippers, I am all for them, they're perfect for eachother. I mean they both like eachother." said H.W. H.P. retorted,

"With what kind of proof, or are you just making stuff up due to your own wants."

"With the proof that in the first book Hermione kept trying to impress Ron, remember 'Wingardium Leviosa'. And she was crying because he didn't like her. Or when he was mad at her she pretty turned into a shut in and cried all the time, just because she couldn't have her Ron!"

"Ron and Hermione is truth." said G.P. 

"Whatever, let the people be the judge." said G.M. "And speaking of judge, I'm right."

"You are so not right, Malfoys and Weasleys are complete opposites!" replied G.P.

"Opposites attract." said G.M.

"Too true."added G.B.

"Shut up." added everyone else, Goggle Boy bowed his head in mock shame.

"What it's true, what's to say Ginny and Malfoy don't meet eachother after school, or in school."

"They have met, they hate eachother."

"I mean _really _meet eachother, the real people, not the facades they put up." said G.M. Somewhere in the theater a gong rang. Goggle Boy stepped out from his podium,

"Thank you, this is all the time we have, but if-"

"Shut up Ginny and malfoy are made for eachother."

"Please Ginny is all Harry."

"Harry taken by Cho already."

"Harry is taken by Hermione."

"She's Ron's" The contestants were yelling at eachother!

"That's it Ginny Potter you talk WAY too much!" yelled Cho Potter as she leapt on G.P. they wrestled on the ground. Goggle Boy ran up to them, pleading,

"Stop, please stop!" Terrible things happened that day, terrible things. The days of Shipper fights on the streets have started and the world is in decay, that debate started it all. J.K. Rowling is now the leader of the world and street gangs based on shippers rule the streets, complete and total anarchy of the old government has happened and now it is time for you to decide. What gang will you chose, what shipper are you loyal to, and will you survive, fanfiction.net; registration is only the begining

~Fin~


End file.
